This project is designed to provide information about the regulation and biosynthesis of gonadotropin receptors in the adult testis and ovary. The dependence of gonadotropin receptors upon pituitary hormones and gonadal steroids has been examined in the adult rat. Also, the biosynthesis of LH receptors has been studied in the luteinized ovaries of rats treated with gonadotropins.